Catching Duo
by shinchansgirl
Summary: AU. Duo attends school with his friends, Quatre and Trowa, but what will happen when someone else wants him? WARNING: ONE SLASH SCENE THAT IS DETAILED. No like, no read. COMPLETE. Sequel up; Revisions begun
1. Prolouge

Title: Catching Duo

Author: Mistress Tsunami

Archive: caveofbats. Faithweb. com (take out the spaces). Fanfiction. Net /shinchansgirl (same)

Rating: R

Pairings: 1x2, 1x5, 5xMeiran, 1x5xOCxOCxMeiran (and many odd combinations of these characters)

Warnings: AU, OOC, school-fic, angst, 1x5 LEMON in part five, which continues into part six, drug-use, Duo-torture (no NCS or BDSM, though), yaoi, shonen-ai, het, get-together fic (is that a warning?).

Many thanks to my betas: Sivy and TabiWolf

_Opportunity__ knocked. My doorman threw him out. _

_-Adrienne Gusoff- _

It was a day just like any other to the boy most students knew as Maxwell. He was typically classified as a high-school junkie and loner; he was seemingly high on life with all his friends, and aggravatingly silent with anyone else. These friends were few and far between, but he was still smart, or so his grades professed. However, typical could not adequately describe this boy.

Black was his usual color of choice, and he looked good in it. Some thought that the lack of color was because he was a 'Goth' child and into devil worshipping. There was no proof of any of it, but it did make him look good…beautiful, even.

He was usually talked about when the group of misfits that the school sported came up, although on average the two groups were known to avoid each other not because of some dislike for each other, but because they didn't notice the other. It didn't seem to matter.

One major slight to his school image – aside from the fact that he was shorter than most of the other students his age – was that long length of chestnut brown hair. He kept it neatly braided back away from his face, and it tended to follow him like a tail trailing down his back. Ostracized as the 'girly boy,' Duo had been pretty much left alone by his classmates to do his own thing. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement: they wanted nothing to do with Duo, and Duo wanted nothing to do with them.

And then there were the times when someone decided to touch that meter-long appendage without permission from the boy himself. Most of the upperclassmen had learned that this boy didn't care about detention; if someone touched his braid, they got a punch in the face, and that was the least of their worries.

Yes, he had landed in detention more times than anyone had bothered to count because of this. So now he was left alone, sparing those too stupid to care, and he had come to expect this. That was why he didn't appear to notice when two cobalt eyes followed him through the main doors to the public high school.

Those eyes belonged to one of the school's even less cared for students, a boy who went by the name of Heero Yuy. Heero was known as one of the cruelest troublemakers; he was a drug addict and was barely passing most of his classes. Though he could, in all honesty, do nearly all of the work assigned while sleeping, Heero chose not to, for the simple fact that he did not have a reason too. He could pass with flying colors without trying very hard if he had wanted. He didn't.

Heero turned back to his group as the braided boy disappeared from his sight behind the large doors.

"Wufei, you know who that was?" he asked, voice quiet.

"Who?" the Chinese boy - who currently had something in his mouth, the smoke from it making his black eyes slightly water – asked in return.

"Braid. Male. Sophomore or junior I think. Short." Heero breathed in the scent of Wufei's cigarette, getting a taste of the second-hand smoke on his mouth.

"I saw 'im," Meiran spoke up from her place on the ground. She leaned against the school building, positioned between two boys and angled so that, if she wanted to, she could see the whole school yard. A candle burned brightly between her bent legs, and she stared at it intently, giving the students the illusion that she wasn't paying attention. She was good at that.

Meiran was currently Wufei's girl, although that often changed in their group. They were in the same year, and both had transferred in the year before last – a mere three weeks before the school year was over. Wufei had pitied her freshman year, as he had thought that she would be another weak female, and had taken it upon himself, despite also being new, to take care of her. She had proved, over time, to be nearly his equal, if not his better, and having earned that respect from him, earned with it the right to remain his girl if she chose. They had come to a mutual agreement: they could have each other and still have 'flings' with the others in Heero's group, but no one else.

The black-haired girl reached up to grab Wufei's cigarette without looking towards him, and inhaled deeply before further explaining. "Brown hair, right? Looks like a chick, 'cept for the flat chest and hips?" Heero nodded, so she continued, handing the still smoking cigarette back up in Wufei's general direction. "He's a junior like us, yeah. In the advanced courses. Smart one, 'e is. Name's somethin' Maxwell, not your average pup now. Smart, yet don't have many friends."

"That so?" Heero grinned, pleased with the information. "Lex, you 'eard anythin' 'bout 'im?"

The blonde girl sprawled out on the cement before Meiran shook her head, sending her twin pigtails flying. They were high up on her head, making it look like she had a lot of hair, and her outfit of the day was made in a dark purple-blue, making her look paler than she was. She sketched on the cement with the charred stick she had found in the woods from an earlier camp-out, the words 'Peace and War' finding their way in front of her in a flowing bubble-script. Her name was Alexia Silverton, a German girl who claimed she could trace her lineage back to Hitler, never mind that Hitler had never had any children, and he had shot his only Mistress. She didn't consider petty details like that.

"Dun think so...wait, wasn't he that kid who was in the art thingy last year? The one they wouldn't let me enter 'cause I was 'absent' too many days or somethin'?"

"Yeah," Alex, her twin brother, a blonde in every sense of the word and damn proud of it, despite the drop in IQ, spoke up. He sat not too far away on the back of a park bench, a 20-oz bottle of cherry coke in his hands, of the safe variety. Alex was known for having a lot of caffeine in the morning, and not really caring about much else until noon. "I 'member 'im. He won last year and so 'e's the one who's plannin' the backdrops for the spring dance this year." He chuckled quietly to himself as he added, "he was offered the task of doing prom, but turned 'em down 'cause he didn't do 'preppy.' They had to practically bribe 'im to do that much."

"Let me guess," Wufei drawled, sensing immediately why Heero's attention on the boy had suddenly spiked, "you found your mark for this year. One Maxwell kid on a platter, life to be ruined because you, Heero Yuy, find him pretty."

"You got a problem with that?"

"Not really," Wufei commented, resembling the dragon he was commonly called as he blew the smoke from his cigarette - or at least, that's what it smelled like - out of his nose. "Can I help?" he added darkly, an evil smile lighting his features.

Heero's face returned the smile, and he didn't answer as the group of five walked into the school building - fifteen minutes late. This year was going to be fun, and that's all he had to say about it.

TBC...

_Last Revised 2/16/05_


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Catching Duo  
Author: Mistress Tsunami  
Archive: Anyone else, please ask first. I won't turn ya down, promise.  
Rating: R Pairings: 1x2, 1x5, 5xMeiran, 1x5xOCxOCxMeiran (many combinations thereof I dun feel like writin' 'em all out)  
Warnings: AU, OOC, school-fic, angst, 1x5 LEMON in part five, limey in part six (cont. from five), drug-use, Duo-torture (no NCS or BDSM, though), yaoi, shonen-ai, het, get-together fic (is that a warning?).  
  
Opportunity knocked. My doorman threw him out.  
-Adrienne Gusoff-  
  
Heero slowly made his way into the English room. He totally ignored the teacher, named Ms Sylvia, explaining the goals and purposes of the class to the students. Said teacher was also glaring holes into the back of his shirt, but he ignored that as well. Instead he scanned the room for the student he already knew was in attendance. Once he had discovered the boy's name - there was, after all, only one 'Maxwell' in the junior class - he had persuaded the school's secretary to switch all of his classes, at least for the first day, into his braided wonder's.  
  
He found his target sitting in the back of the room, reading the assignment the teacher was giving for homework on as she explained it and looking for all the world like he was actually interested in the subject, while in fact all he cared about was that he passed. The table he sat at was nearly empty, only one boy with a fall of brown hair over one green eye - Trowa Barton, one of Duo's two only friends - sat with him. Determined to set his plans into motion as soon as possible, Heero sat down right across the table from the slightly smaller boy, and, to Duo's irritation, leaned back in his chair to use Duo's lap as a footrest as he promptly feigned falling asleep.  
  
Cursing to himself - silently so as not to draw the teacher's attention to himself - Duo tried to push Heero's feet off his lap. It wasn't working very well, and five minutes later, when Duo stopped, Heero opened his eyes to find Duo desperately trying to take notes and peel Heero's feet off his lap, silently mouthing a string of curses in a few choice languages. Only one of these languages was one Heero didn't know, but could name as Arabic. Heero chuckled and toed his grungy shoes off. The task was easy enough since he had not worn his heavy combat boots. Those he had left at home because of the stifling August heat, not that he usually minded, he just hadn't felt like dealing with them this morning. Shoes off, Heero put his feet back in Duo's lap and closed his eyes once more.  
  
Duo sighed in exasperation, giving Trowa a pleading look. Trowa shrugged in return, not knowing how to deal with this turn of events. Usually Heero avoided their crowd - the smart crowd - at all costs, but now he was openly interacting with them. Well, sort of. More like openly annoying, pissing off...go on, pick a phrase.  
  
With ten minutes to the end of class, nearly everyone in the room was now bored, and without distraction could feel the heat that was slowly seeping into the crowded room. Duo was nearly sweating now, glancing at the clock every thirty seconds on the dot to make sure that it was working right. He wanted to get out of that room as soon as possible. Heero was sitting across from him, the boy obviously high and his feet in Duo's lap. It simply was not comfortable and Duo had to repress the urge to simply jump up and scream at the boy to put his feet down so that Duo could study. It was either that or run to the bathroom to wash his hands raw and throw up his breakfast. And last nights dinner.  
  
Duo ran a hand through his own rugged bangs for what felt like the millionth time in what was only his first period class when it happened. Duo froze cold as ice and repressed growing shivers that had nothing to do with the weather as Heero began rubbing his socked feet along the inside of the braided boys thighs and slowly inching his way upwards.  
  
Duo squirmed backwards, trying to avoid the feet that were so easily becoming an annoyance. Avoiding the wandering feet, Duo's legs spread, only to be pinned to the arms of his chair while Heero pulled said seat forward until his braided wonderboy was trapped. Once again Duo tried - unsuccessfully - to bat the feet aside, but Heero persisted, all the while appearing to be asleep.  
  
"Cut it out!" Duo whispered between clenched teeth.  
  
Heero smiled inwardly, pleased at hearing the uncomfortable boy's voice, and pleased with himself for causing the boy's discomfort. He had finally caused enough discomfort to cause the boy to snap at him, and he had to admit the boy could be stubborn. He couldn't help but think how beautiful the boy's voice was, though, and how cute he looked when he was agitated. "Your name," Heero whispered in response. That was his one condition for the day, Duo's name in return for the last five minutes of class spent comfortably.  
  
"Duo Maxwell," Duo replied, shocked more with the fact that Heero had asked him - him, Duo Maxwell - a question than concerning himself with what had been asked.  
  
Heero smirked, pleased, and then promptly rewarded Duo by removing his feet and slipping his shoes back on as he leaned back. Just then the teacher dismissed everyone, causing Duo to groan and bury his face in his hands. Then he moaned again as he smelled his hands, and fervently reminded himself to wash his hands raw and his face red ten times that day.  
  
Students slowly stood and made their way to their next classes, chattering along the way and grumbling about the steamy weather. Duo sighed, picked up his books and left, thankful that he had AP classes for the rest of the day and, since there was NO WAY that Heero Yuy had made his way into THOSE classes, he was safe from whatever had gotten into the school drug-addict.  
  
Trowa gave him a sympathetic look as he made his way across the floor to catch up with his hastily retreating, highly grossed out braided friend. "That was weird," Trowa commented dryly as they passed through the halls.  
  
"That was beyond weird, Tro. He had his FEET in my LAP, fer chrissake. What was he THINKING?" Trowa raised an eyebrow, but wisely chose not to comment. "Oh well, at least I have US with you and Quat next. No way he made it into AP US. No fuckin' way."  
  
Trowa again didn't comment. He knew that Heero was smarter than he looked, and if Heero wanted to be in AP, then by the gods, Heero was in AP. No one but Trowa knew that, though, and he intended to keep it that way for his own safety, letting Heero reveal Heero's secrets and not giving the muscled boy a reason to beat the gymnast to a pulp. Trowa had been the Asian boy's tutor for a semester back in freshman year, when the school board had been trying for a peer-tutoring course. That year, he had learned more from Heero than Heero had from him. Needless to say, Heero's grades hadn't improved, and neither had that of the other students. The program was considered a failure and ended, so he was certain that no one else knew of the power of Heero.  
  
Trowa nodded to Quatre as the blonde boy met up with them in the hall, and then drowned the other two out as Duo began relaying this morning's occurrences to Quatre in a rather loud way, displaying his annoyance. Trowa was busy going over them again in his own mind. To him, it was obvious that Heero wanted something, he just didn't know what.  
  
Duo jabbered on, oblivious to his fellow witness' abandonment. Quatre seemed just as confused as Duo was - the boy's face was an open book, and he was often sympathetic to his few friends - but the wealthy boy didn't have the time to voice his comments. The trio entered the classroom for Advanced Placement Untied States History, aka AP US, just then and the teacher, a man named Zechs Marquise, was already beginning the lecture of the year and handing out textbooks.  
  
Ten minutes later, in sauntered Heero Yuy, looking smug as could be and for all the world like he belonged there.  
  
Duo sunk further into his seat as if he could hide from the looming figure that dismissed the teacher, grabbing a textbook as he scanned the room. He sunk even lower muttering 'No fuckin' way' under his breath as cobalt blue eyes focused on him and him alone. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Catching Duo  
Author: Mistress Tsunami  
Archive: ). Anyone else, please ask first. I won't turn ya down, promise.  
Rating: R Pairings: 12, 1x5, 5xMeiran, 1x5xOCxOCxMeiran (many combinations thereof I dun feel like writin' 'em all out)  
Warnings: AU, OOC, school-fic, angst, 1x5 LEMON in part five, limey in part six (cont. from five), drug-use, Duo-torture (no NCS or BDSM, though), yaoi, shonen-ai, het, get-together fic (is that a warning?).  
  
Opportunity knocked. My doorman threw him out.  
-Adrienne Gusoff-  
  
Heero was feeling VERY pleased with himself as he casually tossed the heavy textbook on his desk - only Duo's desk kept his own from toppling over from the sudden weight - and sat himself down in the desk behind Duo. He counted his play in the English room as a complete success, mark a point to him, and hoped to have more of the same in this next class, as well as for the rest of the day. Looking at his new-found quarry, he noticed the boy glancing to his left and to his right - to the blonde and the brunette from English, respectively - and silently smirked to himself.  
  
He was already making Duo uncomfortable by just being there, and he wasn't even trying, just being near the boy made the latter nervous.  
  
He would have to find out who the other two students were though, to see if they would be a threat or not. Putting it on his mental list of things to do later, he decided to do a temporary assessment himself, and liked what he saw. The blonde boy didn't look like he would be much trouble to Heero's cause; he was one of those rich snobs, his father a business manager, and would probably be a real pushover. More than likely 'Daddy's little angel.' If he was a friend of Duo's, though, it might be necessary to make sure that the boy didn't interfere. Doubtful, if it might upset the blonde's parents, but it was best to make sure. The brunette looked to be a smart boy, and easy on the eyes as well. A beauty, but Heero couldn't tell if he was taken or not. He guessed that if Wufei didn't already have a girl, he might have gone after the European boy that Duo was silently pleading for help from, whether he was taken or not. Yep, from the looks of things he was definitely a friend, and definitely worth checking into.  
  
Both boys would have to earn the right to remain his Duo's friend, and Heero Yuy would be the judge.  
  
Slowly, the lecture wore on and into the day - even though it had really only been little over an hour since school had started, it had seemed like school should be over soon. Heero kept his feet to himself during this time, and Duo felt safe enough to begin to relax, and truly take notes on what the teacher was saying, not noticing that Heero was watching his every move. Either that or just hoping that he wasn't, and denying the fact that Heero was watching him.  
  
Five minutes of relaxing went down the drain as Heero began again to mess around with Duo, his new toy. This time he took the time to play with Duo's silky braid, and the latter boy froze, pencil hovering in mid-motion over his notebook as if time had just stopped.  
  
Heero felt himself generous when he only unwove about six inches of the long braid, and then he secured the hair-tie over it once again, feeling strangely protective of it. He didn't want anyone else to see Duo's hair free from its confinement. He satisfied that the length was enough to annoy Duo with, and that was all that he needed free, he would not allow anyone else to see any more than that. He only had the chance to play with it for all of one minute, however, before he heard Duo's pencil snap loudly. The sudden noise drew the attention of the teacher, who stopped his lecture.  
  
"Mr...Maxwell, was it?"  
  
Duo nodded slowly, cursing himself and fervently hoping that he was living a nightmare and that he would wake up soon with school not even having started yet. "Yes sir."  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"No sir." Heero smirked. 'No sir,' indeed, he could hear the strain in the fey boy's voice. Oh, there certainly was a problem with Duo Maxwell, a great big one, if the boy's voice had held any indication. It looked as if Heero had unintentionally found a particularly sore spot with the boy.  
  
"In that case I would kindly ask that you not disturb my class again, unless you would like detention?"  
  
The teacher had left the question hanging open, but no student in his, or her, right mind would take him up on the offer. "No sir. I'm sorry for disturbing you."  
  
Zechs Marquise nodded slowly, eyeing Duo carefully before continuing his lecture, as if he could just look at Duo and see if he would cause any further trouble, which said student wasn't planning on doing. Not today, at least. Duo was making plans to torture his tormentor, but Heero could hardly contain his chuckles. Duo now didn't dare to ask him to stop playing with his hair or his disturbing laugh. Duo was content to let him get it out of his system and let the troublemaker get detention, get a million detentions for all he cared, so long as the chocolate-haired boy would keep his gringy hands out of HIS hair sometime soon. Duo dared not speak though, wouldn't even open his mouth, for his mother didn't look kindly upon detention on the first day of school.  
  
Unfortunately - or fortunately, depending on your point of view - Duo was finding it very difficult to focus on the class and the lecture with Heero running his filthy hands through Duo's own immaculate locks. He'd be out of both shampoo and conditioner for the rest of the week if he wanted to get his hair anywhere near clean again, and that was one thing he did want. He never allowed his hair to get dirty, and judging by the way that boy was fondling his hair, it was going to be filthy by the end of class. It was going to take all the shampoo he had at home and then some in order to get his one true vanity clean enough to satisfy him once again.  
  
Duo once more began squirming as Heero started to tickle the back of his neck with the long tresses he had freed from the braid. Heero was finding it most interesting to watch, and wondered just how long his prey could remain still under this silent torture. He didn't seem to be taking it very well, and it was beyond obvious that he wasn't liking it much, at least, not yet.  
  
The ends of Duo's hair had become wavy from the impression of the braid that it was constantly in. Duo nearly groaned aloud, certain that he could see the knots forming in his hair and the ends splitting from the rough treatment it was receiving. Heero Yuy was being one giant pain in the ass, and Duo was thankful that he was free from classes next. It was his study, the time when students were free to either go to the library or the cafeteria, and he planned to use it wisely. That is, he planned to hide from Heero, certain that the other was going to follow him around all day long. Duo was set to run straight for the bathroom and lock himself in - possibly allowing Trowa and Quatre in to help and console him - and he was going to wash himself, and as much as his hair as he could, until he was clean and his hair gleaming once more.  
  
Both of Duo's only friends kept glancing at the agitated boy out of the corner of their eyes, wanting to help their best friend, but not willing to risk the wrath of one Mr. Marquise. Many had heard the rumors about what he did with the students he put in detention; they didn't just study, nor did they just do an essay. They did a half-hour of homework, a half-hour of cleaning up his classroom instead of the janitors, and they had a five-page essay on the subject of his choice. It was due the next day, too, or they would have to suffer through another detention with double the work, and it kept building from there. You couldn't leave until you finished the tasks he thought would take a half-hour, either, whether they took that amount of time or longer, never less. He made sure the janitors never entered his room when he had detention students, they had to do that work, so heaven help you if you were the only one in detention that day.  
  
His detentions were the worst, excepting only those that came from Ms. Une.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting to Duo, and not nearly long enough to Heero, Zechs dismissed his students. Duo quickly packed up his books, not noticing the light grip on his braid until the tug on it pulled him flat on the ground, landing on his butt. He winced in pain, moving to kneel down on the hard floor and rub his sore rear end. Looking around for whomever had dared to touch his hair, he found the classroom already empty. He didn't look behind him, already guessing who was there and not liking it one bit. Another sharp, but gentle, pull on his hair brought him off balance enough to fall into Heero's waiting grasp, Duo's head tilted backwards and glare already in place. Heero took the opportunity to deliver a short, harsh, close-mouthed kiss to the now very confused and slightly dazed boy before he smirked, his cobalt eyes twinkling with an unnamed emotion as he walked away. Duo fell back down hard on his rear, staring after him, his eyes glazing over.  
  
"What the Hell..." Duo whispered to himself, touching where Heero's lips had touched his own as Heero left him there for his own friends, and Duo now found himself completely alone in the room. He wondered what had happened to Trowa and Quatre absently as he silently whispered to himself: "I ain't no pretty boy, I'm not gay..." as if trying to convince himself. It wasn't the kiss itself that had confused him, although that WAS a large part of it. No, what confused him the most was that he had very nearly enjoyed it.  
  
A few minutes later, Trowa and Quatre ran into the classroom, Quatre nearly falling over himself with apologies to the braided boy who still sat dazed on the floor. They eased Duo up to a standing position, carefully inquiring if he was all right as they gathered his books up.  
  
"Bathroom...now," Duo commanded, still not quite comprehending what was happening around him and contemplating the meaning of the not-quite bruising kiss he had been given. Had received. Whatever.  
  
Both of the other boys looked at each other worriedly before nodding assent to each other and complying with Duo's wish, supporting him as he drunkenly made his way to the relative safety of the bathroom stalls. It was, after all, the only room that could be locked from the inside for student use. The teachers all had a key to enter if they needed to, but they didn't need to fear Heero Yuy if they hid in there. And maybe, just maybe, they could figure out what had happened to their braided friend. 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Catching Duo  
Author: Mistress Tsunami  
Warnings: AU, OOC, school-fic, angst, 1x5 LEMON in part five, limey in part six (cont. from five), drug-use, Duo-torture (no NCS or BDSM, though), yaoi, shonen-ai, het, get-together fic (is that a warning?).  
  
Opportunity knocked. My doorman threw him out.  
-Adrienne Gusoff-  
  
Duo wasn't feeling very well, he decided as he collapsed in a boneless mass on the bathroom's dirty floor. He wasn't very feeling well at all. In fact, he was actually feeling kinda sick. Scratch that, he was feeling VERY sick.  
  
Heero Yuy had kissed him, Duo Maxwell, ignored busybody artist of the school, and he, Duo Maxwell, had almost enjoyed it.  
  
Trowa and Quatre exchanged nearly identical worried glances over the top of his head, still standing and ignoring the need to lock the door in favor of comforting their friend. "Duo," Quatre prompted, "What's wrong?"   
  
Duo slowly shook his head no, as if just digesting the fact that something was wrong himself. "It's not right," he supplied almost absently.  
  
"What's not right?" Quatre prompted gently when it became obvious that Duo wouldn't continue without help. He kneeled down so he could be at eye-level with his friend, and gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Heero kissed me. Heero KISSED me. HEERO kissed ME." At first Duo sounded like he couldn't believe the action, that Heero had kissed him. But it slowly changed to disbelief, Duo denying that what had happened had happened to him as he repeated the same phrase over again. Whether it was because he felt himself to be straight or because he just couldn't believe that Heero had been the one to kiss him, the blonde did not know, but he had his suspicions. "Quatre, I almost liked it. Is that wrong?" Duo asked forlornly, looking more than a little lost.  
  
"Duo, you know better than that. It isn't wrong for a guy to like another guy," Quatre admonished his friend gently. Trowa nodded, sitting down on the floor next to Quatre to add his support to what he knew Quatre was about to do. Revealing that little secret could be risky, and they could loose their friend because of it, but it was worth it if they could show Duo that what he felt hadn't been exactly wrong. Feeling encouraged himself, Quatre took a deep breathe to steady himself and then plunged on. "You like me, as a friend, right?" He asked first, just to be sure. Duo nodded. "You like Trowa, again, as a friend, right?" Once more, Duo nodded. "You support us in nearly everything, right?" Duo nodded again, getting more than a little concerned. "If we were in deep trouble you would do what you could to help us, right?" Duo nodded once again, his attention peaked. Quatre sighed. "Duo, we have a secret to tell you. Do you want to know a secret, Duo? I like Trowa, too. As more than a friend."  
  
"You...you do?" Quatre nodded surely, his face reflecting his happiness. Trowa encircled his hands around the blonde's waist, his face oddly softened as well. Duo would have never believed it if he had not seen how much happier they were together himself.  
  
"We don't tell a whole lot of people because most people are uncomfortable with the fact that we like each other, and we're both guys. Even being quiet about it, we still get jeers," Trowa put in, explaining the situation at the school, and why they had never told him before. "Not many people who know about us like us, because it makes them question their own sexuality. Do you mind, Duo? Do you still like us?"  
  
Duo, who had never heard Trowa say so much at one time, took his time to formulate his answer. He didn't want to loose or offend his friends, but he wanted to be sure of his answer as well. He couldn't lie about something this important. Duo never wanted to lie period. "No, I don't mind," he finally answered, certain he had at least sorted out the important facts in his mind. "I still like you guys. I mean, you're still the same people you were before I knew about...that, and I liked you then, so why shouldn't I like you now, right?"  
  
"Duo, are you sure you're all right?" Quatre asked, concern lacing his voice. Duo had sounded so different. There was almost a sarcastic tone to it, but Quatre and Trowa knew better than that. Duo wasn't like that. He had been sincere, but he had spoken to them like he had spoken to his mother when he was coldly angry with her, or at least very unhappy.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I think I'm okay, at least with you guys," Duo said with a sigh, his voice returning to normal. "I mean, with you it makes sense, I guess 'cause I can't really see you guys with anyone else, especially not with any of the girls around here, but ME and HEERO?" Duo shook his head, almost as if to rid it of the totally insane thought that had just entered, apparently without his permission. "It just doesn't compute, Quat. I can't see myself with any guy, much less HIM."  
  
Trowa nodded, understanding the dilemma that the boy was going through. He had just accepted the fact that he could be into guys, accepting that he could be into Heero was pushing the limits a bit too far for a mere two-and-a-half hours into the school day. It had seemed like longer. "Even so, he seems to have his sights set on you, Duo," Trowa warned. "He wants something from you, either that or he sees you as his new toy."   
  
"Toy?" Duo eeped, rather mouse-like. He had never heard that term before, at least not in relation to Heero Yuy, and he wasn't sure that he liked it very much.  
  
"Every year Heero picks one person out of the whole entire school to annoy and terrorize. At least, that's what my sister tells me. When Sena graduated from here last year, she heard all the rumors about Heero Yuy from her underclass friends. He picks one person for the year or until he grows tired of him or her, and they took to calling the victims 'toys' because of how he treated them. It's also rumored that he...well, to put it bluntly...he...well, he..." Quatre blushed a slight pink as he stammered, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
"What Quatre's trying to say is that he fucked them," Trowa supplied, sounding rather cold, but then again, he was talking about Heero. Quatre turned beet red, but nodded, indicating that yes, that was what he had meant.  
  
Duo leaned back, banging his head harshly against the wall as his eyes slid shut. "Duo, are you okay?" Quatre asked, afraid his friend had fainted from the shock of hearing the news, or at least earned himself a rather large bruise.  
  
"Q-man, I am FAR from okay. I'm scared stiff of the guy," Duo replied rather excitedly.  
  
"Maybe you'll feel better if you eat some," Quatre offered, pulling his friend up by his hands so that the three of them were once again standing. Food always made Duo feel better, and comfort food - chocolates, or in this case, a good sandwich and milk - was always good in a rough situation. "Come on, let's go to the café, I'll buy you another lunch."   
  
For a split second, Duo thought Quatre was hitting on him, and then he got over himself. He fervently reminded himself that this was QUATRE he was talking to and thinking about, and Quatre already had Trowa. And Quatre was his friend. Friends didn't hit on each other. At least, not the last time he checked. Things might be different now, he had seen Heero and Wufei kissing before, after all, and he thought that they were friends. But they were Wufei and Heero, they were different. "This is so weird," Duo commented aloud to himself.  
  
Trowa smirked at the inadequacy of the comment. It was the understatement of the year, so far. He followed along calmly behind the other two, watching for their new foe. "And it's only the first day," he commented dryly.  
  
"Yeah," Duo complained. "It's not even lunch yet, how are we EVER going to get through this year alive?"  
  
"Simple," a much familiar yet, at the same time, much hated voice spoke up from behind the three. "You ditch your friends for the day, hang out with me, let me buy you lunch, and let me take you home with me."   
  
For what felt like the millionth time that day, Duo collapsed in a heap on the floor, his face buried in his hands as if he could hide from the world, or at least Heero Yuy. "I've died and gone to Hell, haven't I?"  
  
He wasn't really expecting an answer, so he was surprised when Heero spoke up, replying: "No, not yet, but I can arrange that if you're going to be stubborn."   
  
Duo slumped even further into a dejected heap. "This day could NOT get any worse." Heero merely smiled to himself as he picked up the moping boy and carried him off, heading towards the cafeteria to buy that lunch that Quatre had mentioned, hoping that Duo WOULD let him take the sulking boy home and ravish him.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Catching Duo  
Author: Mistress Tsunami  
Rating: R Pairings: 1x2, 1x5, 5xMeiran, 1x5xOCxOCxMeiran (many combinations thereof I dun feel like writin' 'em all out)  
Warnings: AU, OOC, school-fic, angst, 1x5 LEMON in part five, limey in part six (cont. from five), drug-use, Duo-torture (no NCS or BDSM, though), yaoi, shonen-ai, het, get-together fic (is that a warning?).  
  
Opportunity knocked. My doorman threw him out.  
-Adrienne Gusoff-  
  
Duo skipped the rest of the classes he had that day in order to hang around with Heero. Or rather, Heero took him to the office, said that Duo was sick, and that Heero was taking him home, and so Duo missed the rest of his classes and had to let Heero go with him because, of course, he could not make it on his own. Or so the nurse had told him; he must have looked awfully pale in order for her to say that. And usually Irea was so nice.  
  
Duo realized belatedly that Heero had not mentioned whose 'home' they were going to. He didn't realize that something was up until Heero was carrying over the doorstep to his rather large apartment and laying the American down on the Japanese boy's bed - or he guessed it was his bed, there were three other rooms down the hall that looked like bedrooms too. It was then that he realized it wasn't HIS home Heero had been taking him to, it was Heero's, and by that time it was much too late to do anything about it.  
  
"What are you - " Duo started to inquire anyway.  
  
"Shh," Heero admonished, interrupting the question. "You're sick, remember. I brought you home." Heero mentally patted himself on the back. He was getting better with dealing with Duo, learning his weak points. The boy would be putty in his hands soon enough. "You're going to stay right here in bed while I get you some lunch, and then you're going to take a nap, and when you wake up you're gonna go with me and my friends someplace...special."  
  
Duo hadn't missed the hesitation, but instead of nagging Heero for answers he simply allowed himself to fall into a boneless heap on the bed. He really was beginning to feel like a pile of mush... He hadn't realized he'd said that aloud until Heero began to chuckle at him, but by that time he was too tired to argue much with the Asian boy. His mind had been on a literal roller coaster all morning and he had a feeling that the ride wasn't over yet, that it was only slowing down for a short while and that he would need the energy to think things through later. "Yeah, laugh it up, sleaze-ball," Duo was still able to chide, somehow managing to slip a putout look on his face at the same time. "You don't have people interrupting your classes by playing footsie with your legs, and messing around with your hair, and dragging you around to unknown places at unknown hours of the day."  
  
Still chuckling, Heero asked only half jokingly, "Do you even know what time it is, pet?"  
  
"Oh-light-thirty?" Duo guessed, somehow able to look seriously curious.  
  
Heero couldn't help it, he outright laughed at Duo's antics. Standing up and leaving Duo alone in his room, he went to go prepare the food, shaking his head and muttering 'baka' under his breath on his way out. My baka, his mind supplied, and he sincerely hoped that it was true. Things were progressing especially well for him, and if he had his way, it would stay that way. He really did want him this time, it wasn't just a fling to keep his reputation in tact. He liked this long-haired boy, but for some reason, he knew that he would stop if the boy ever asked him to when and if it came to...that.  
  
Which confused him as he took the time to think about it. That was odd in and of itself. He absently began setting out the makings for a sandwich and pulling out a large bowl to mix a salad in as his mind processed what had happened that day and how he had felt about what had happened in his own, methodical way. With all his other toys, he hadn't taken the time to get to know them or what they liked. He knew nothing about their personalities or tastes. In fact, he couldn't even buy any gifts for them if he had wanted to, not that he did. Some of them he didn't even remember their names. He had spent a year with them in his home for purely physical reasons, and now he was wondering what made Duo different. Truth be told, he couldn't stand any of his previous lovers besides those in his gang, so when summer rolled around he kicked those he didn't like out. They truly had been toys, meant only for his own personal pleasure. His group of friends had once been lovers - he had slept with all of them for a long period of time - simply hadn't been enough to satisfy him. He had still felt something was missing, and they had all understood that.  
  
He smirked half-heartedly as he remembered the other toys that his lovers had used, both on him and for him, but somehow couldn't imagine it being that way with Duo. The boy simply wasn't like that. He decided to lock up the ones that had been left behind for the duration of Duo's stay, however long that was.  
  
Somehow, though, he doubted that he would ever need anything like that ever again. Duo just did something for the not quite lonely boy; it wasn't even the second day and he already had the braided boy in his home and on his bed, if not exactly in the way he had planned; it was still a step forward no matter what. Now he just had to convince him to move in with him and the gang at least semi-permanently. Once that was settled then Heero would be happy, or at least until both of them moved on. He was fairly certain that it was just the novelty of having a new toy that had made him invite Duo out for the night and to hang around with him. He normally kept his toys to the bedroom, and never associated with them much outside of it except for the teasing and physical release. For a reason that his conscious mind refused to openly acknowledge, he wanted to keep the braided boy around and care for him. For as long as possible.  
  
He steadfastly ignored the part of his brain that said it was because he cared about the auburn beauty that had caught his heart's eye. He had only known the boy for a day, less than that, really, how could he have come to care for him in that short of time? It wasn't possible, or, at least, that's what Heero told himself.  
  
Putting the extra food away, Heero carried the light, yet still somewhat large, lunch into his bedroom and to his - hopefully - soon to be lover. His face softened into a true smile as he found that Duo had fallen asleep on his bed, curled around one of his satin red pillows. The boy stood out in the room that had been decorated almost entirely in reds and blues. He knew then why he wanted Duo to like it when they were together; it was because when Duo was happy, Duo was beautiful. When Duo was angry, Duo was graceful. When Duo was put out and sulking, Duo was cute. Heero had seen all of this, and he wanted to see more.  
  
Duo was just too perfect for his own good.  
  
Heero found himself watching Duo's steady breathing; how his slightly parted lips would blow those few strands of hair away from his face for a mere few seconds. He gently pushed them aside, watching the sleeping boy as his hand trailed down behind one ear to follow the jaw line and continue on to those oh-so-tempting lips. Resolutely stamping down on any pretenses he might have had about what he would do with the boy in his bed, he lightly kissed Duo on the forehead. He was careful not to wake him up and to let the sleeping boy lie there peacefully, and he slipped off to take a shower and begin planning his new mission. How to seduce and win over Duo Maxwell. This was going to be difficult; he had never done this before, the others had always been willing to come to his bed. But Duo would be worth the extra effort need to keep him.  
  
Besides, even if he never kept him as his mate, he could always let the beauty join the others in the gang, Heero thought as he gathered up a clean set of towels and a pair of silk boxers. He smiled, imagining how Wufei and Meiran would take to him and his charming persona. They would probably invite him in for a temporary threesome. The twins, Alex and Alexia, would probably accept him with just as much enthusiasm, although they wouldn't both go at it at once. The twins weren't into that sort of thing with each other.  
  
The whole gang was pretty free with each other, which was different from how other groups worked. It was what set them apart as a gang, Heero mused as he stepped under the warm spray of water, letting it ease his taunt muscles. They had been willing to fill the role the school had already placed them in. Heero also noted that he needed to work out a bit, he was easing up too much on his exercises.  
  
Returning to his previous thoughts, he tried to count the number of times he had gone to the bed of the others in his gang - and they to his - and wasn't too terribly surprised when he found he couldn't. They tended to never sleep alone, even if the twins had to settle with taking turns with someone else. Remembering a few of the times that someone else had been him brought a few memories rushing to the surface of his mind, but they didn't affect him as much as they normally would have. Sometimes they had even gone so far as to have all five of them sleeping on the same bed. They'd have to cram two beds together now that there were six of them if they still wanted to do that.  
  
Heero found his mind once more swiftly wandering back to the pretty boy sleeping in his bed at the moment, and the desires that said boy evoked. Heero unconsciously turned the cold water up a bit, and hurried up with his shower, determined NOT to jerk off on daydreams about Duo that had no solid ground to form on just yet.  
  
He hadn't even gotten Duo to eat his food yet, it was entirely possible that Duo would simply refuse to stay with him, and, contrary to popular belief, he did not force his partners. Especially not the male ones. If they didn't want to do anything of that nature, then Heero let them go and chose another, it was just that no one had refused him before.  
  
Sighing, Heero wondered if Wufei would be up for a little romp in Wufei's room - behind closed and locked doors, and quietly - after the rest of the gang came home. He needed to relieve some tension, and Wufei usually was willing to take care of his problems, and Wufei also was willing to talk to him about his problems after. Not that the others weren't, but they all knew that if you wanted answers, Wufei was the one to go to. He may smoke, and he may try everything once unless there was a threat of death, but he still had answers. 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Catching Duo  
  
Author: Mistress Tsunami (Mistress Tsunami yahoo . com minus the spaces)  
  
Archive: caveofbats dot faithweb dot com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: AU, OOC, school-fic, angst, 1x5 LEMON in part five, limey in part six (cont. from five), drug-use, Duo-torture (no NCS or BDSM, though), yaoi, shonen-ai, het, get-together fic (is that a warning?).  
  
Opportunity knocked. My doorman threw him out. -Adrienne Gusoff-  
  
The motley group of four hormone-ridden teenagers made their way into their shared apartment after the long, hard, grueling first day back to school. The twins, who were the first to enter the place they all called home, immediately flopped themselves down onto the couch, forming an interesting tangle of limbs. "Man," Alex complained as he reached for the remote to flip on the television, "we didn't find ANYONE to take on after you left, Heero."  
  
Wufei snorted as he followed Meiran in, closing the door behind him and removing his shoes. "Not that you spent all your time looking for anyone, Alex," he snapped playfully, "I seem to remember that someone was asleep during his classes this afternoon. I wouldn't know who, though." Alex grinned sheepishly in response. Sensing that something was afoot with their missing group member, Wufei went in search of Heero. He found the stoic boy in the kitchen - a small room just to the right of the front door that had a small counter separating it from the living room, where his girl sprawled on a chair. He was cleaning a few dishes, which Heero only did when he really needed to think. Snaking his sun-bronzed arms around Heero's waist, Wufei whispered softly, teasingly into his ear, "What's up, love?"  
  
Heero sighed contentedly and leaned into the Chinese man's comforting embrace. "Duo's here," he told the boy holding him, keeping his voice just as soft, yet still revealing the pride he felt in his accomplishment. "He's in my room, in my bed, 'Fei. It's great, but he hasn't eaten yet, as least, I don't think so. After I brought him in, he fell asleep before I could get any food in him. So I just left it there and then I took a shower. When I came out to gather myself and think, just look who shows up," Heero countered, slipping his hands over his sometimes-lover's. He smiled wistfully at his recount of the day. "It could have gone much better, but I'm just glad that it didn't go any WORSE. Which reminds me, you wouldn't happen to have time for a little...private game, would you?" Heero eyed Wufei imploringly, his expression seeming to beg Wufei for some help.  
  
Wufei smiled appreciatively, both of the view and the offer. It wasn't often that the groups sometimes-leader was so inclined as to take one of them. "Of course not. When would you like to play?"  
  
Heero nearly collapsed from relief, instead he was glad that Wufei was there to hold him up. "Now...please, 'Fei."  
  
Guiding the brown-haired man away, Wufei called a warning over his shoulder, "Heero and I need to talk, you guys. Have fun, and Maxwell's sleeping!" Wufei pulled Heero into Wufei and Meiran's shared room before locking the door behind him. Traditional Chinese swords lined the walls; walls that were decorated with red and black dragons on white and violet, and were accented in deep gold and silver. None of the decoration seemed to phase the boys as Heero, none too gently, pushed Wufei onto the familiar red cotton sheets of the bed, kissing the raven-haired boy as he went and tasting the boy who had been submissive only to him. Wufei groaned when Heero bit down lightly on his neck, and then gently kissed and sucked the same place. Wufei felt pleased that Heero would mark him in such a way, and obligingly spread his legs.  
  
Quickly ridding both himself and Wufei of their shirts, Heero could feel himself reacting favorably to the boy beneath him, who had almost casually began to unbutton his pants as his legs rubbed up and down Heero's outer thighs teasingly, almost asking to be ridden. Groaning and kissing the other fully, tongues locked in battle, Heero slid his own hands into Wufei's pants, feathering his fingers along the other boy's crack and tight hole as he pulled off both pants and boxers at once. Wufei gasped at the touch, startled into relinquishing control of the kiss as he pulled Heero's breath into his own mouth.  
  
Pulling away out of the need for fresh air, Wufei took the opportunity to rid the other man of his clothes. He kissed the other along his sides and navel as he his hands began to wander to the other man's growing hardness, teasing Heero's inner thigh but not quite touching his need.  
  
Heero growled deep in his throat, his hips bucking forward as he pulled Wufei up higher on the bed. Once more attacking the mewling boy's neck and collarbone, Heero reached for the lube kept in the first drawer of the night-stand, pulling out a random bottle, and not noticing that it was a bottle of green-glitter lubricant.  
  
Putting a liberal amount of it on his hands, Heero smeared the lotion between Wufei's legs, massaging it into his skin all the way down to his knees before even teasing the other boy. He then teased Wufei's balls with it, also running his hands along the squirming man's hips and sides, but ignoring the submissive boy's arousal completely. Wufei let him, letting the Japanese boy take his time in claiming him.  
  
Heero once more coated his hands with lube, snickering as he saw what it was. Wufei didn't notice Heero's temporary distraction, he was too busy reveling in the feelings that Heero's mouth was causing as Heero's tongue played with one of his nipples.  
  
Wufei gasped as Heero's first lube coated finger entered his body, moaning as it slowly teased it's way higher and further into his tight opening. Wufei's hands - lightly covered in the glitter that had found its way all over his bed - found their way into Heero's hair, touching the other boy with a needy, hungry passion.  
  
Heero complied to Wufei's nearly silent request, pushing another finger in and scissoring to prep him, moving his mouth to the other nipple to make the other boy loose himself in the pleasure. Before Wufei could even ask, there was a third finger in him, pumping and mimicking, but not quite what he wanted, no, needed. Wufei matched Heero's ministrations, rocking his hips to match as Heero coated himself in the shining, glittering lube.  
  
And then Heero removed his fingers, replacing them with something that was much larger and longer. Wufei felt as if he was being ripped apart for a moment, but Heero took it slow, and as Wufei began to relax around him, pushed in further. The splitting pain eased as Wufei felt himself being filled with the very embodiment of Heero.  
  
Wufei wrapped his legs around Heero's waist, getting impatient with his slow, methodical prep. He was fully speared on the other man's cock, and he wanted MORE. He began to increase the pace, rocking and mewling pitifully to show his frustration and need. Heero grabbed a hold of Wufei's hips to calm him, and slow their coupling down, drawing it out for just that much longer. Wufei writhed beneath him, grabbing a hold of the sheets beneath him a vice-like grip and wanting more, knowing nothing but the need to have more of the boy within him.  
  
Heero sped up, unable to resist Wufei's whimpering pleas as he neared his peak. He let go of Wufei's hips to place his hands on either side of the boy, giving him more leverage to move and shifting his position slightly. Heero knew when he first hit the boy's prostrate, Wufei announcing it with a joyful shout that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Heero hit the sensitive spot inside Wufei quickly, surely, and often, and after a short while the boy on the bed couldn't hold back anymore, spilling his seed between the two of them. Heero followed with his own orgasm, filling Wufei with himself.  
  
As the two boys fell from their peaks, they relaxed onto the bed, still joined and covered with both essence and glitter. Panting and tired, they were also content, and peaceful.  
  
Wufei kept his legs wrapped around Heero as the other boy quickly slipped into a much needed sleep, and held their fearless leader gently in his arms. He was sure to keep the two of them joined, wanting to wait until Heero woke to remove himself. He liked the feeling of Heero inside him too much to let him go. He knew that he would be sore, and might regret allowing his muscles to relax back to their normal state around Heero, but he didn't mind. He fell asleep securely holding Heero in place. 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Catching Duo

Author: Mistress Tsunami

Rating: R

Warnings: AU, OOC, school-fic, angst, 1x5 LEMON in part five, limey in part six (cont. from five), drug-use, Duo-torture (no NCS or BDSM, though), yaoi, shonen-ai, het, get-together fic (is that a warning?).  
  
Opportunity knocked. My doorman threw him out.  
-Adrienne Gusoff-  
  
Heero awoke several hours later safely nestled within the arms of Wufei, and he was surprised to find himself still buried inside the other Asian. Gently brushing his hand along Wufei's face, he called out gently to wake the other up. Smiling peacefully, Wufei opened his eyes, looking like a kitten just waking up from his nap.  
  
"Good afternoon, 'Fei," Heero softly murmured, not eager to disturb the mood. "You didn't slide me out..."  
  
It was more a question than a statement, and Wufei answered quietly, almost shyly, to the unasked question, "I didn't want you to leave me."  
  
Heero suppressed a sigh, wondering when his partner would overcome his problems. "How many times have we been through this, 'Fei?" He asked, sounding slightly hurt. "No one's going to leave you out there all alone."  
  
"I know," Wufei sighed, nuzzling the top of Heero's head where it rested on his chest. "I can't help it, I just like feeling secure. And having you in me makes me feel secure."  
  
"It's okay, 'Fei, don't worry about it, but I need to get a shower now. Would you care to join me?" Heero offered, knowing that the water would help ease the other teen's tight opening and lessen the pain.  
  
Wufei smiled in understanding and nodded. "Yes, please."  
  
Heero carefully stood, carrying Wufei with him into the adjoining bathroom. He stepped into the shower, careful not to move Wufei too much, and turned the water to a slightly warm temperature to ease their sore muscles. The steam rose from where the water hit their bare skin, clearing their heads and making their bodies moist. Carefully and slowly, Heero lifted Wufei up and off of him, setting him down on his feet on the tiled floor. Wufei, standing awkwardly, grabbed a towel, and, knowing that Heero wouldn't want another round for a while, if ever again, proceeded to wash his teammate, not teasing him in the least. Once he was finished with his task, Heero returned the favor, and they shut off the water, leaving the room as their clean and refreshed selves, even if Wufei was leaving his legs a little wider than normal. Heero wasn't worried. No one would comment because this had happened before.  
  
Not having any clean clothes of his own in Wufei's room, Heero borrowed some of the other boy's - which didn't fit quite right, but were close enough to suit his needs - and then headed down to his own room to check up on Duo.  
  
The boy was awake, and looking around in a slightly confused and almost panicky manner. Heero praised himself for his good timing, it looked like his braided classmate had just woken up from his nap. "Good afternoon," he called, drawing the attention of the boy in his bed, "did you sleep well?" Duo nodded, not quite trusting his voice to speak yet. He had definitely NOT meant to fall asleep, and most definitely had not meant to fall asleep in Heero's bed. He wasn't quite sure what to make of things just yet.  
  
"That's good," Heero commented, slightly annoyed that Duo wasn't speaking to him, but not willing to push anything too far lest he scare the other boy away. Duo was responding, after all, and that was better than nothing. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Duo slowly nodded. "I should get going anyway," he told Heero, slowly and cautiously. "I need to get home before Helen worries too much about me."  
  
"Helen?" Heero asked, worried that he might have to fight another girl for the right to chase after Duo.  
  
"My mother...sorta," Duo replied, answering and yet not at the same time. He wouldn't explain further, looking away and signaling dismissal of the topic. "Can I go home now?"  
  
"So eager to leave? Why not call her and tell her you're spending the night?"  
  
"Because I don't spend the night with complete strangers." It was final, brooking no argument. Duo would not be staying the night.  
  
Heero frowned. This was not going according to plan, but at least he had not just been openly rejected. He had just been...delayed slightly. Yeah, that was it, delayed. It was time for a strategic retreat, and he would come back to claim his prize later, when it was willing to be claimed.  
  
"Okay, would you like to call her and tell her you'll be late, then? You can eat with us, we're just going to go to a small café to hang out, maybe dance a bit," Heero offered, and then thought it best to give Duo an out, if only so that Heero's pride wasn't hurt so much. "Or you can just take the sandwich and leave and I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Duo didn't like the options Heero had given him very much. He needed to go home, not just because of Helen, but because he also needed to think. And he had a lot to think about. Maybe he could invite Quatre over, if only so that he would have someone to listen to him besides his cat, and he wouldn't feel like a complete idiot. "I'll just take the sandwich, thanks," he finally said, feeling like he was choosing the lesser of two, well, technically three, evils. "I don't know if I'll see you tomorrow. You don't either. I have some thinking to do, and I have to feed my cat." Duo, obviously thinking the conversation was over, stood, taking the sandwich and heading for the door that he had seen Heero enter from, hoping that he could find his way home without having to resort to using a pay-phone or asking someone.  
  
He was surprised when he saw the 'gang,' as he called them, of one Heero Yuy sitting in the main room to the apartment. Nervously taking a bite out of the sandwich, he made his way to the door as quietly as he could, hoping to escape their notice.  
  
He knew it was a lost cause when he felt the gaze of all four of Heero's friends on his back, and he decided that it was simply not meant to be. "Maxwell," Wufei called out questioningly, "are you leaving us so soon? You haven't even been introduced to everyone yet."  
  
"Obviously. Maybe next time, if there is a next time," Duo answered, his back to them.  
  
"Duo," Heero called out gently, and Duo thought he could hear a slight hesitation after that, as if Heero was afraid of the answer. Duo denied it, why would Heero care whether or not he wanted to be in his...circle? "Will there be a next time? Will we see you...tomorrow maybe? Or the day after?"  
  
"I don't know. You just made one Hell of a mess outta my head and now I gotta clean it up. Without you interfering," Duo answered honestly, not having the will to lie to someone, even someone he hated as much as Heero and his friends. Duo's hand was on the door handle, so close to leaving, so close to escaping wanting something that seemed to be so wrong, so close to escaping Heero's tempting gaze and all that it promised.  
  
"Duo, if I don't get an answer soon, I WILL come back after you."  
  
Duo didn't answer, didn't comment, just opened the door and walked away, shutting it softly behind him and hoping beyond hope that no one had noticed had badly that statement had shaken him. He wasn't so certain that he DIDN'T want Heero to come back after him.  
  
Back in the apartment, Heero sighed dejectedly, drawing the gaze of those within back to him. "Well, that went well," he commented dryly, a sneer on his face. Immediately four pairs of hands were comforting him, leading him to the couch as they shut off the tv to play quiet, soothing meditation music and Heero pulled the closest warm body - Alexia - close to him, just for someone to hold. Alexia let him, hugging his middle and resting her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of comforting silence, the pain of near rejection ebbed away enough to ease the high-strung hopes of those in the room. Heero finally eased the tight grip he had on the girl in his arms and hesitantly broke the silence. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"  
  
"Sit around and watch sappy movies?" Alex offered, looking hopeful.  
  
"Read books aloud?" was Alexia's suggestion. A doubtful look crossed her face; it was rare that anyone enjoyed the same things that she did.  
  
"Play strip poker?" Meiran asked, a suggestive glint shining in her eyes.  
  
"Lay around and do whatever you feel like doing," Wufei added, making sure to get his point across to their sometimes too compliant leader.  
  
"Strip poker, then stories, then sleep to sappy movie?" Heero compromised, not really up to thinking too hard.  
  
"Sounds good," Meiran agreed, noticing everyone's nods. "I'll get the cards."  
  
"Are we skipping after lunch tomorrow?" Alexia asked, truthfully curious.  
  
"Depends," Heero answered. "I might not if Duo doesn't mind me being there too badly. He seems to really want to study, believe it or not. I already know half the things in those books, and we'll always catch each class at least once a week to make up tests if we always go in the morning, so if you want to skip, I don't mind. Just don't flunk out on me, Lexia."  
  
The blonde girl smiled, but it wasn't very reassuring. Only her words soothed the look on her face, and then not by much. "Of course not, O brave and fearless leader!" Mock saluting, she went to go put on her pajamas for a night in, and probably a few extra layers of clothing as well. Wufei was already exiting his room in what seemed to be a lot of clothing for a summer night, including his earrings, which would count as one piece of clothing each during their game of poker. Alex followed his sister to their joined rooms and, sighing, Heero followed their example.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Catching Duo

Author: Mistress Tsunami

Warnings: AU, OOC, school-fic, angst, 1x5 LEMON in part five, limey in part six (cont. from five), drug-use, Duo-torture (no NCS or BDSM, though), yaoi, shonen-ai, het, get-together fic (is that a warning?).  
  
Opportunity knocked. My doorman threw him out.  
-Adrienne Gusoff-  
  
Now, let it be known to all that Duo Maxwell may have been a smart, antisocial (to a point), and very very pretty boy, but he didn't have much of a home life to speak of. If given the choice at any other time, Duo would have probably preferred to stay with Heero and his gang, but his home was his home, even if it was the run-down orphanage that tended to give more than it received. The Maxwell orphanage also...wasn't in the best part of town. Not that it was in the worst, but it should be known that Sister Helen and Father Maxwell never let any of the younger children outside. It even went so far as hiring a teacher for most of the younger kids so that the teacher would come to the orphanage, and the kids wouldn't have to walk the streets to school.  
  
Duo loved Father Maxwell. He loved the older man with all his heart, but he didn't like Sister Helen as much as he did the father. Helen was strict, and, while always there with a hug when you needed one, was also one who was quick to punish wrongs.  
  
Duo was certain that being with Heero counted as a wrong.  
  
There also stood the fact that Duo was pretty, and he had to walk to school. That was one reason why he never stayed out with any of the students who would have been his friends in school; he wouldn't have been able to get back home without stumbling upon a fight. The few times he had stayed out late, he had been relieved to find refuge at Quatre's, now his home away from home, and that was where his feet were taking him now even now. Yes, he would need to go home and talk to Helen, but that could be put off until tomorrow afternoon. He would need to feed Shichan, his cat, but he could ask her to that when he called. There was a number of things he would have to do to catch up on his work tomorrow just so he wouldn't get a note home telling of his absence. Right then, though, seeing Quatre's bright face was more important to him than all of that, and everything else went to the back of his mind.  
  
Ringing the doorbell at the blonde's huge house, Duo hugged himself against the shivers that racked his body, despite the still smoldering hot day. The sun was setting, but the heat wasn't letting up. Duo remembered waking up in Heero's bed, with the owner of the bed not far away from himself, though, and the image in his mind was causing shivers to overcome him.  
  
A smiling French maid opened the door, or rather, a smiling American in her thirties trying to pass for a French maid opened the door. "Bonjour!" she greeted in an entirely fake accent. "'ow can I 'elp you?1"  
  
"Is Quatre home?" Duo asked patiently, now feeling comfortable in the heat since he had a distraction.  
  
"Certainly, monsieur. Come in, please."  
  
Duo had at one time been sick of her accent, almost after the first day of hearing it. Now, though, it just seemed to fit the older woman who was the one and only housekeeper of the Winner house, and he couldn't see her any other way. And the house did need her, Duo forgot how many sisters Quatre had that had already gone off to college, but it was a lot, and the last one had left only last year, so there was no one else to care for it. Duo sighed, though, knowing that the woman never would remember him and just send him to Quatre's room.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre's voice called from the top of the stairs, the blonde having expected a visit from no one else.  
  
"Yep, it's me, Q-man! Ya got an extra bed up there, 'cause I need to talk now and this could take a while."  
  
"Sure," Quatre responded, finally appearing from behind a doorway next to the stairs. "Come on up, you know where it is. Do you need to call Helen?" Both Quatre and Trowa knew not to call the Sister Duo's mom, so they just called her Helen like Duo himself did.  
  
"Yeah, do ya mind?"  
  
"Not at all. Phone's down the hall. I was just doing my English homework. My class has to write a poem tonight. My guess is that you haven't done any of yours yet?" Duo shook his head. "We can do that later, then. Dad's out with the business again, so don't worry about tying up the line. You know where it is; I'll join you in your bedroom in a minute. Oh, and next time you can just walk in, you know, you're practically family anyway." Duo nodded, and headed down the hall to the small conference room that held a phone in it - the closest access to the line. Quatre always offered for him to just come in every time he came over, but Duo felt odd just walking in the house. Mr. Winner had a very profitable business, and Duo didn't think that it looked good when he just strolled in the front door. Never mind that he practically had his own room there, and, according to Quatre, the room was his, whether he liked it or not; he didn't feel like he would make a good impression with people.  
  
Duo picked up the phone and dialed, listening to it ring in his ear. "Maxwell Church Orphanage, this is Father Maxwell, how can I help you?" a male voice answered on the other end.  
  
Duo very nearly sighed in relief, grateful that he didn't have to deal with Helen yet. "Hi Father, it's Duo. I was just callin' to let ya know that I'm going to be over at Quat's tonight to work on some homework and that it'll probably be too late for me to come later. Is that ok?"  
  
"Of course, Duo. Is everything all right?"  
  
Duo smiled happily. "It is now," he whispered. "'Course it is!" he continued in a louder, more cheerful voice. "Dun worry, I didn' get detention yet! We just have some homework to do, and I kinda wanted to talk to Quat for a bit. Tell Helen I'm not in trouble yet, kay Father?"  
  
"Of course, Duo," Father Maxwell answered, and Duo could almost hear his smile. "We'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yep. Oh, and can you feed Shichan for me tonight?"  
  
"I'll make sure she's fed myself. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Nope. I'm gonna go now, but I'll see ya tomorrow. 'Night, Father."  
  
"Good night, Duo. God bless."  
  
Duo hung up the phone, smiling to himself and able to forget his problems, at least for the moment. Feeling a little better - he always did after talking to Father Maxwell - he made his way down the hall and into the spare bedroom that Quatre always kept ready for him. Quatre was already there, pencil and notebook in hand and scribbling away.  
  
"How was Helen?" he asked without looking up.  
  
Duo bounced onto the bed, flopping backwards and grabbing a pillow to hug as he rolled onto his side, facing the working blonde. The first thing he thought of was that he didn't have any books to do any of his homework; he'd have to borrow Quatre's. "Father answered," he finally said after processing the blonde's question. "I guess she's fine, though. Q-man, I got a mess that I need some help sortin' through. I dun care if ya answer or not, I just kinda need ta sort through my head, and it helps ta have someone listen in."  
  
"Fine with me," Quatre replied as he put away his notebook and turned to lay on his stomach, socked feet waving in the air and watching Duo. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"First off, main problem, source of all other problems: Heero Yuy. He's usin' me for target practice or somethin'. Q-man...he wants me ta be his toy this year. I dun know, it wouldn' be so bad, so long as we're not...you know." Duo blushed. "But...Helen'll flip, and, well, he's been kinda pushy about it too. I don't know what to think about THAT, either. It's like he's playin' a game or somethin', and he knows he's gonna win in the end, so the way it's played don't matter. I'm not sure if I like that.  
  
"Not ta mention the fact that his friends are druggies. Or at least they look like it, and at least one of them is Wiccan for sure. I dun wan' the wicked witch of the west after me, but she might be after me either way, who knows?  
  
"I think I like him, though, which is the problem, or a problem, at least. I can deal with the first part, no prob. All that, the guy's off my list, no deal, no sale, no way, no how. But I LIKE the guy I've seen so far, which puts a WHOLE different spin on the problem. Do I, or do I not, go with the hot guy that I may or may not have feelings for?  
  
"I wanna at least give him a chance, I know that. And a chance ta stay over at your place for a few more nights might be great, if you're willing ta put up with me, too. That way I won't hafta go home ta that chaotic scene. Father's got enough shit to put up with without me around.  
  
"I guess that's it then...I give the guy a chance and see what happens. It can' be THAT bad just ta go out with him a coupla times just ta see what he's like. No more of this skippin' classes deal, though. He's gotta understand that. And I dun lie, I dun like what he did ta get me outta class, although that little catnap DID help a bit, but he was the one ta stress me out in the first place."  
  
"Wait, back up, nap?" Quatre asked, interrupting for the first time.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda fell asleep when he took me to his 'partment. He told the nurse he was taking me 'home,' I didn' even realize he meant HIS home. I woke up, he gave me a sandwich and told me I had time ta think about it 'fore he started askin' again and I came here." Duo shrugged, indifferent. "By the way, got any food? I'm still hungry, but I didn' wanna take some of his food. Didn't wanna imply anythin' I wasn't sure on yet."  
  
Quatre nodded, "Yeah, sure. It looks like the load's heavy, D," Quatre commented as he stood up, and Duo knew that this was the only thing the blonde would say on the matter. Quatre was not into messing with your business unless you asked him to. "Simple matter; hard solution. And you're the one stuck finding it. You're welcome here as long as you like, though."  
  
"Thanks man, I owe ya."  
  
"Actually, you owe me two." Duo's eyebrow raised in silent question, and the blonde continued. "Trowa noticed that you weren't in class, so he got your notes and book from that class - Algebra - and I got the ones for the rest of the day. You only had French and Gym. It looked like today was your worst, you might wanna thank Heero. The backpack's at the foot of the bed, and you should be able to get the homework done at a reasonable hour if you start soon."  
  
Duo smiled. "Quatre...thanks. You're the best, man."  
  
1 about the only thing I remember from French class - they don't pronounce the letter 'h'. I found that hard to handle, 'cause I like h's, and it was just weird. Ya know, that's kinda sad too, 'cause I just finished French 3 and I have that exam in...oh...4, 5 days. Oh well.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Catching Duo

Author: Mistress Tsunami  
  
Warnings: AU, OOC, school-fic, angst, 1x5 LEMON in part five, limey in part six (cont. from five), drug-use, Duo-torture (no NCS or BDSM, though), yaoi, shonen-ai, het, get-together fic (is that a warning?).  
  
Opportunity knocked. My doorman threw him out.  
-Adrienne Gusoff-  
  
The next day was as hot as the previous one had been. Heero had made it into all of Duo's classes, as he had planned, but he kept his word and didn't say a word to the other boy. He also never made a move to provoke Duo, like he had on the first day of school, into speaking to him.  
  
After a long morning, both Quatre and Trowa were free with him during the forth block. It was just after they had bought their lunches that Quatre asked Duo how things were going.  
  
"I haven't told him yet," Duo answered as he sat down, watching Heero mirror his actions a few minutes later not that far away and knowing that it was that particular subject that Quatre was referring to.  
  
"WHAT?" Quatre demanded, outraged, looking like Duo had just calmly stated that elephants were pink. Quatre turned slightly pink himself when he realized that his outburst had drawn the attention of several of the students in the lunchroom, including Heero. He glared firmly at them, and Quatre, being Quatre, got what he wanted, most all of the students looking away.  
  
"Care to explain?" Trowa asked Duo as his partner fended off questioning looks with glare o' deaths that Heero had previously patented.  
  
"I...uh...kinda agreed that I'd TRY things out with Heero. If anything it'll give me a few more nights over at Kat's and away from the orphanage, not that I don't love the kids, but...uh...I kinda haven't told him yet. He agreed not to bug me for a while, and I just...um..."  
  
"Can't seem to talk to him?" Trowa offered when Duo trailed off.  
  
"Kinda," Duo admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Come on," Trowa demanded suddenly, pulling Duo up by the arm and pulling the braided boy away.  
  
"Wha- where're we goin'?" Duo asked, startled and confused by the usually silent boy's sudden change in demeanor.  
  
"To talk," was all Trowa would say.  
  
Quatre took the opportunity to make his way over to Heero, already knowing what his love had been planning. "Hello Heero," Quatre greeted, ever the polite, innocent boy. "Would you please come with me for a few minutes? I want to ask you something, but I don't want everyone to overhear us."  
  
Heero raised an uncertain eyebrow. He didn't know the boy very well, but he nodded his agreement and stood up, his lunch forgotten in favor of learning more about Duo's cherubic-looking friend.  
  
"It won't take long, I promise," Quatre added, and then made his way to the bathroom, not even looking to see if Heero was following him. Once there, he put his hand into his pockets, and mildly cursed, if it could even be called cursing, it was so light. Truthfully, Heero was surprised to hear even that, and he was certain that the word 'hell' wasn't even in the blonde's dictionary, or if it was, it's definition read: do not say upon penalty of looking bad, and you'll probably die too. "Well, darn. It seems that I've forgotten something in my locker, Heero, would you mind waiting in there for me until I find it? Won't be long, promise."  
  
Heero nodded that he understood, and entered at a sedate pace. He knew something was up before he even heard the door's lock slide home; Duo was in there, and no one else seemed to be nearby.  
  
Duo turned when he heard someone enter, and found himself staring at the lovely face of one Heero Yuy. "H-Heero?" he stammered, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Your 'friends' locked me in here with you. Did you want to tell me something?" Heero asked, one eyebrow raised in question and an almost hopeful look on his face.  
  
Duo sighed, grumbling something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'hate bathrooms' and 'kill them when I get out.' Heero nearly smiled, but knew that Duo would never really kill his friends, nor would he even intentionally hurt them, it did not seem to be in Duo's nature to hurt those he trusted, and Heero wanted to make that short list.  
  
"Well...ah...actually, I kinda did have something to tell you, although this was NOT how I planned on doing it. I didn't plan it really, which I guess is what Kat's problem was, but I don't see how Trowa got in on it, and...I'm babbling, aren't I?" Heero didn't comment, but one side of his mouth curled up in a smirk.  
  
"I guess what I wanted to say is...I'm willing to give your offer a try...I think. I don't want to be distracted in class anymore, though. I want to BE in class, too; no more sneaking off. And...well...I'm kinda new at all this, but I thought maybe it would be okay, for a little while at least, but I wanna be able to say what I feel and have it respected and if you can't handle that or can't handle me being in class and studying and all then deal's off and-"  
  
"Duo," Heero interrupted, a smile on his face. "I'm not asking you to change. I was just wondering if maybe you would like to be with us for the year, and it's always a possibility that it could be longer. The only rule we really have is that we share the apartment."  
  
Duo's face went an interesting shade of white. "W-what?"  
  
Heero looked confused for a moment, then understood what Duo was fearing when he realized it was what the others had feared in the beginning. "We just live together, Duo. Me, Wufei, Meiran, and the twins. No one's going to ask you to do anything you don't want."  
  
"I don't know," Duo answered truthfully. "I didn't realize that. I...uh...was planning on sleeping over at Quatre's if it got too late."  
  
"Too late?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda not good to walk home at night where I live, ya know?" Heero nodded. "Anyway, I'll have to think about it."  
  
"I'll compromise."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Spend the night on weekends, just like a friend would, and then during the week you can either go home or to Quatre's if you want, until you get comfortable."  
  
Duo was shocked, to say the least. Heero never comprised on anything. Period. Heero either got his way or you got out of his way. Why was he willing to change that now? Duo didn't feel that he was that much of a prize for the local gang member - Heero had done much better last year with the preppy senior cheerleader - so why should Heero even CONSIDER a compromise?  
  
Was there more here than met the eye?  
  
"That okay?" Heero asked. Duo nodded his agreement, promising himself to talk to Quatre later. "Good, then come over here and get a hug; you look like you need one."  
  
Duo bristled a bit at the order, but was too shell-shocked to even notice his discomfort with it. He willingly put himself into Heero's embrace, and once he relaxed a bit, he realized that he DID need it, and was willing to hug Heero - no, his boyfriend - back.  
  
Duo laughed suddenly.  
  
"What?" Heero asked, pulling away a little to look at Duo's smiling face.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking that I should be thanking Quatre and Trowa for this, but that would mean that I'd have to thank them for locking me in a BATHROOM."  
  
Heero chuckled, it was odd, and unusual, but he had to admit, it was also very Duo to think of something like THAT.  
  
Duo sighed. "Let's get outta here and get some lunch before you mess my record up and make me flunk."  
  
Heero shrugged. "At least you won't be expelled."  
  
"I think the flunking's worse."  
  
Heero laughed. All in all, it had been an interesting first two days of school, but he couldn't say that he didn't like the results.

THE END.

The sequel, Catching Colds, is in progress, and will likely be posted first on my site ( caveofbats dot faithweb dot com ) before on FF dot net, unless there are enough people who review that want to see it. I don;t think that I completely finished it, either, so it's a WIP that's currently on hold. please also remember that these have never been edited or beta read, same as all my other fics, so if something doesn't make sense, feel free to ask, but please leave an email, AIM handle, or some way for me to get a hold of you.

You know my email, but if you would like to IM me, under yahoo the sn is Mistress underscore Tsunami and AIM is FluffyDemonKitty (sorry about the wierd format for the yahoo, that is an actual underscore, but ff dot net messes things up sometimes, and it tends to mess up underscores for me.)

-Tsunami


	10. Chapter 1 Sequel

Title: Catching Colds - sequel to Catching Duo  
Author: Mistress Tsunami Archive: caveofbats. Anyone else, please ask first. I won't turn ya down, promise.  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 1+2, 3x4, 1x5, 5xMeiran, 1x5xOCxOCxMeiran (many combinations thereof I dun feel like writin' 'em all out)  
Warnings: AU, OOC, school-fic, angst, drug-use, Duo-torture (no NCS or BDSM, though), yaoi, shonen-ai, het, get-together fic (is that a warning?), and anything else I forgot, since I just copy/pasted from the first fic.  
Many thanks to my beta: TabiWolf (if you're reading this...email me! Let me know you haven't died yet!)

Somebody is hoping you aren't in trouble.  
Fortune Cookie

Duo smiled happily as he made his way down the school hallway. His face was the very picture of contentment as he absently picked up bits and pieces of conversation that floated towards him during his free time. It had been almost week since he had finally gotten up the nerve and told Heero that he would try dating him. Things had gone well so far, so today was a relatively pleasant Monday, at least to him. Now, don't get the wrong idea, Mondays weren't good in any light, that was a simple fact of life, but somehow, this Monday just didn't feel quite as bad as every other had.

Spending the weekend at Heero's apartment had been quite an unusual experience, to put it mildly, but it had been fun. Sister Helen had been pleased that he was making new friends, and Father Maxwell had been genuinely happy for him. They had let him stay over and had even offered to let him spend the weekends and a few weekdays at the apartment if things turned out well.

Sleeping in a bed someone else was in, especially since that 'someone else' was Heero, had required some adjustment, particularly at first. Heero had offered to take the couch and let Duo have the bed to himself, or go sleep with the twins, or even with Wufei and Meiran. Despite these suggestions, Duo had declined, knowing that he would feel awkward kicking Heero out of his own bed. He had offered to take the couch himself, but Heero wouldn't hear of it.

And so they had spent their first night together in awkward, fitful, dozes, not allowing themselves to even casually touch each other within the confines of Heero's bed. Resigning himself on the second night, too tired to even think about the awkwardness anymore, Heero had simply curled up next to Duo, allowing their skin to touch in a purely friendly manner, and fell asleep. Just like that, one moment awake, the next out like a light. Duo had been startled at first, and afraid to close his eyes, afraid of disturbing Heero's sleep, but eventually exhaustion had taken over and he had fallen asleep as well.

He had been ashamed the next morning to wake up finding himself using Heero as a body pillow. Heero hadn't woken up yet, though, so he quickly left, going into the bathroom to wake himself up and dispel the feelings that the position had stirred. He wasn't aroused by it, it had simply felt...nice, and right, cuddling with Heero.

Other than that, though, everything had gone well. They had all spent some time together doing their homework - he had found out then that Heero ALWAYS made everyone do their homework, whether they turned it in or not, which was something he was grateful for - and had played some non-contact games like scrabble and monopoly. They had played cards for a while, and then did a few ad-libs, and then played some games that helped them get to know each other, winner deciding the topic and the losers relaying stories.

It was odd; when Duo had agreed to see Heero and get to know the other boy, he hadn't expected it to be a group effort. But here he was, getting to know everyone who was close to the Asian beauty, and he liked it.

It had been the most fun he had had in a long time, and as Duo made his way to class, he couldn't help but be happy about it.

"Hey, look, it's Duo," one of the girls in the hallway sneered as he passed. Duo had somehow focused in on her conversation - hearing his name above all the other chatter in the hallway was a feat in and of itself - but he didn't know who she was. "He's a fag-boy; Heero's new toy."

Duo nearly dropped his books in shock. He had NOT just heard that. No, he would keep walking and everything would be all right. Just walk to the library...

"Hey fag," a boy snickered as Duo passed him. "Wanna be fucked by a real man? With all that hair, I'd bet you'd LOOK like a woman, especially having sex. I bet you're loud too. Does it hurt to be a woman?"

Duo walked faster, but the voices were growing louder, each and every one accusing him of something dirty and vile. Something wrong. He couldn't tell if the voices were real or not anymore, could only hear Quatre telling him that it had been a lie, that he had never liked Trowa that way, could only hear Heero accusing him of being a gullible fool, could hear the the gang laughing, the laughter of every student in the school. It was accusing, and condescending, and Duo knew that some of it simply had to be his imagination.

But it still hurt.

He couldn't take it anymore, and sought escape through the nearest set of doors. They led to the gym equipment room, which was, for the moment, empty. Hoping to GOD that no one would come in anytime soon to see him in such a state, Duo collapsed into a fit of silent tears, hiding himself as far back as he could in a darkened corner.

Life had been bad before, but it had been livable; yes, he had been rejected, outcast, even ignored. He had become used to the looks others gave him; but never, NEVER had Duo Maxwell ever been laughed at or made fun of. NEVER.

And it hurt. Really bad.

It wasn't until much later that Trowa found him in that storage room; Trowa had been putting the gym equipment away when he noticed the huddled figure in the dark corner, and had recognized the braid that trailed along the floor.

"Duo?" he called.

"Go away, Trowa."

"Duo what happened? You disappeared after first-"

"I said GO AWAY!" and Duo was once more crying, hiccuping softly, the minimal light reflecting off the tears that streamed down his face as he shouted at one of his best friends.

But Trowa, while not completely understanding, was considerate, and let him be alone. Trowa ran to find Quatre, and found the short blonde in the hallway talking to Heero. Heero was the only other person Duo talked to beside the blonde, and Trowa's little love wouldn't have hurt Duo, so Trowa jumped to the obvious conclusion. "I'm sorry, Heero," Quatre was saying as Trowa stormed up. "I haven't seen - "

"What happened?" Trowa demanded, stepping between the two and glaring death at Heero.

"What do you mean? I haven't been at school at all today, I overslept this morning and Meiran was sick, so I stayed home with her," Heero answered, immediately providing his excuses. "I came here to look for Duo and to tell him that I probably wouldn't be at school tomorrow either. I wanted to see if he wanted me to walk him home. Have you seen him?"

Trowa watched the other closely, and then sighed as he realized that what Heero had said had been true, the Asian hadn't been in classes today either. He lost the glare in an instant, but didn't stop seeking answers. "It wasn't you then?"

"What wasn't me?" Heero asked, a slight edge of anger and worry in his voice as he tried to figure out just what Trowa was hinting at.

"I hadn't seen Duo since first period this morning. I thought maybe you two had had a fight or something...he's in the gym equipment room. Heero, he's crying, and I think he's been in there all day," Trowa answered sadly.

"Oh gods," Heero whispered, turning to run in the direction Trowa had just come from. Trowa turned towards the small blonde, seeing tears in the clear blue eyes that refused to fall, and a glint of anger that promised grievous bodily harm to anyone who would have hurt his friend, and near brother. Nodding in agreement, the two left at a brisk walk to follow Heero and consul their friend.

They arrived shortly after Heero had, and found him rocking a softly sobbing Duo in his arms. Heero was whispering quietly to the distraught boy, and rubbing the tense back in small circles. He saw the other two enter and moved over slightly so that they could sit on either side of him, adding their own comfort to their friend.

"Duo, what happened?" Quatre asked quietly, allowing for the other to not hear, and not answer.

"I-I wasn't expecting THAT, Quatre. They've always ignored me, or at least tolerated me before, but...but..."

"Shh," Heero whispered soothingly. "It's all right now. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you."

"But they DIDN'T. Not physically, anyway. They - They called me a f-fag. And the one boy offered to...to..." Duo buried his face in Heero's shirt, hiding, but it was enough; they got the idea, they knew what had been said. "He said it wouldn't be bad 'cause I looked like a woman..."

"Shh...it's ok, now. I'll come to school with you from now on, okay?" Duo slowly nodded his acceptance of the meager protection. Or was it so meager? He didn't know, but he knew that he didn't want to face the school without it. "You ready to go home?"

"You're home?" Duo asked, hope in his voice.

"Our home," Heero corrected.

"Yeah. Quatre, could you call Sis Helen for me?"

"Of course, Duo," Quatre promised.

"Thank you," he whispered. Heero easily picked him up and carried him away. The only way out was through the main hall, and Heero glared daggers at anyone who even looked at the pair the wrong way, or made a move to laugh at the fallen boy. He vowed to find the one who started this, and make them pay. Oh yes, someone was going to pay DEARLY.

Back in the equipment room, Quatre found comfort in Trowa's arms, sharing a hug that they both desperately needed. Afterwards they shared a angry look, but both knew that the look was not directed at the other; it was a promise to meet later. Right then, they had some hunting to do.


	11. Chapter 2 Sequel

Title: Catching Colds - sequel to Catching Duo  
Author: Mistress Tsunami Archive: caveofbats. Anyone else, please ask first. I won't turn ya down, promise.  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 1+2, 3x4, 1x5, 5xMeiran, 1x5xOCxOCxMeiran (many combinations thereof I dun feel like writin' 'em all out)  
Warnings: AU, OOC, school-fic, angst, drug-use, Duo-torture (no NCS or BDSM, though), yaoi, shonen-ai, het, get-together fic (is that a warning?), and anything else I forgot, since I just copy/pasted from the first fic.  
Many thanks to my beta: TabiWolf (if you're reading this...email me! Let me know you haven't died yet!)

Somebody is hoping you aren't in trouble.  
Fortune Cookie

Heero carried his braided charge all the way home, worried about his -almost- boyfriend's sudden and absolute silence, although he could not honestly say that it was not uncalled-for. Duo hadn't been able to look Heero in the eye even after the pair had already left the school, and he hadn't wanted to let his new 'protector' help him feel any better about the, to put it lightly, insulting situation, either. Duo had never been this elusive for as long as Heero had known him, choosing instead to face challenges on his own terms, loudly and clearly, no matter what anyone else thought. Heero hadn't been able to know him long enough to know him as he felt a boyfriend should, but he was still confident that he knew Duo well enough to label the situation 'hazardous,' at the very least.

Heero continued to worry about the braided student as his silence wore on, biting his lower lip as he walked the remaining distance to their apartment. He had tried, rather unsuccessfully, to start up any conversation - even small talk was fine with him so long as they were talking - and hadn't even received a one-worded answer. Duo simply refused to say another word to him, reversing the roles of listener and talker. Heero was not pleased. It wasn't until they were back in the apartment that the gang shared - and Duo was safely wrapped up in Heero's arms, laying chastely on the bed that they had just begun to feel comfortable in - that Duo finally felt safe enough to speak up.

"Heero?"

"Yes, Duo?" Heero asked, relieved to hear the other's voice once again.

"Do-" Duo suddenly cut himself off, unwilling or unable to complete the thought. He tried again, this time using another, obviously different, question to start the conversation. "Why do you want to be with me?"

Heero smiled, though he knew Duo didn't see it. He knew the answer to that question right away. He felt the need to be completely honest, however, somehow sensing that there was more to the question than simply what was asked. What more there was, he did not know. Well, that would be true of anyone in this situation or one similar, not that he would wish it on even the most unjust and deserving. So he started at the beginning, and did his best to explain that which he did not fully understand himself.

"Well," he began, slowly and soothingly, "at first I wanted you because you were -and still are- very beautiful. That was what caught my eye. Not because you look like a girl," Heero fended off, already seeing the mistrust in his classmate's eyes, "because you are beautiful. You looked like the perfect prize for the year. Someone to show off, not to fuck with, before you ask.

"After that you became a challenge rather quickly; I've never had someone fight with me quite the way you have, but we seem to have gotten over some of that awkwardness, now, haven't we?

"Which led to the discoveries that you are also smart, fun, and you keep to your beliefs no matter what anyone else thinks, and no matter how confused you are. You ignored those who didn't like you, and yet they seemed to have some respect for you. You do what you like." Heero smiled again, soothingly, remembering, "you know, you won that art contest that they kicked 'Lexia out of, and then you didn't even want to do what they offered as a prize. I admire that. You didn't want to, and you didn't. And I found all of this out within the short time since school has started. You are one very compact and complex person, Duo Maxwell."

Duo snuggled into Heero's chest, his worries not quite put to rest, some new worries arising - were they moving too fast- but he was content enough at the moment to let it rest, if only for the time being. It was enough for him to know that he could rest where he was and be welcome when he woke up.

"Duo? Love, please, listen to me," Heero pleaded, hoping to ease the pain that others had willfully and hatefully caused. "Those people at school, they don't understand. Because of that, they're scared, and they insult and put down anything that they're scared of to make themselves feel better. They're hiding from what they don't understand.

"Meiran's wiccan, you know. They hate her. She gets hate mail in her locker, and students love to pull pranks on her. She deals with it all the time. They hate her because they don't understand her. They think that it's all sex and death and that she'll curse them if she knows who they are.

"She knows every single person who has given her hate mail or pulled a stupid prank or joke at her expense. One of them was her best friend since kindergarten; another, her first boyfriend. Most of them are people that she once knew, and once trusted.

"But no one here thinks that she is evil, knows that she has never killed a fly, has more respect for life than anyone in that school has ever had, and sleeps only with those she knows and trusts and LOVES. Except maybe you, you have still to learn what she's like, but I hope you don't think she's evil. Wicca is simply prayer to someone different, a Goddess and a God, and many others. There is no one God for her."

Heero took a deep breath, and continued on, just as much for himself as for Duo. He didn't really want to bring this down on the hurt boy now, but opening up that particular subject had made him feel uneasy about not finishing, and he knew that he couldn't not talk about it without feeling awkward. He had to make the offer, the same offer he had given Meiran to protect her from the hate. "You don't have to put up with all of it if you don't want to, you know. You can go back, and tell everyone that you're not gay, and I'll take the blame for giving everyone the wrong impression, for trying to seduce a beautiful creature that didn't want to be seduced."

Duo immediately shook his head in the negative, appalled at the very idea. "I don't lie, Heero," he reminded his chocolate-haired friend, and maybe more. "Even if I'm not gay, then I'm bi. And a lie of omission is still a lie."

Heero smiled once more - a rare occurrence to those who knew him, and even more to those who didn't - playing with Duo's long, silky hair and hugging the boy close, tightly and securely, as if he could protect him and reassure him with a single embrace. Heero buried his face in the chestnut locks of his shifting boyfriend. Arms wrapped loosely around Heero's waist, Duo's face hiding within the folds of the other's loose shirt. "I understand," Heero whispered into the mass of hair, and he kissed the top of Duo's head in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "Sleep now, it'll be better in the morning," Heero advised, and Duo did.


	12. Chapter 3 Sequel

Title: Catching Colds - sequel to Catching Duo  
Author: Mistress Tsunami Archive: caveofbats. Anyone else, please ask first. I won't turn ya down, promise.  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 1+2, 3x4, 1x5, 5xMeiran, 1x5xOCxOCxMeiran (many combinations thereof I dun feel like writin' 'em all out)  
Warnings: AU, OOC, school-fic, angst, drug-use, Duo-torture (no NCS or BDSM, though), yaoi, shonen-ai, het, get-together fic (is that a warning?), and anything else I forgot, since I just copy/pasted from the first fic.  
Many thanks to my beta: TabiWolf (if you're reading this...email me! Let me know you haven't died yet!)

Somebody is hoping you aren't in trouble.  
Fortune Cookie

Duo didn't make it to school the next day, and with no one to turn to and ask how he was, his old friends became worried. They knew that his caretakers – Father Maxwell and Sister Helen – had many other children to care for, and wouldn't worry about him for a while yet, and considering the braided boy's company when he last left the building, Quatre had a reason to be concerned. Doubly so, since Trowa seemed to have also gained the habit of disappearing from the school at odd times during the day.

Quatre knew, from Duo, where Heero and the others lived. Quatre knew that was where Duo was most likely to be, and that Heero would probably be taking care of his long-haired friend. He didn't know, though, if that was a good thing or not. He didn't know if he could go to that apartment and find out for himself how Duo was doing, either, because he didn't know what the 'gang' who lived there would do to him if he simply showed up on their doorstep.

"If you're so worried, you could go see him, ya know," a voice spoke up from behind the blonde boy. The crowd of students that was his meager protection were leaving, the dismissal bell having just rung, as he turned to face whomever had addressed him. "Heero's not going to kill you for visiting, Mei-mei's sick, and Fei-fei's prolly going to be looking after her once he gets home with Hee-man's assignments. All you gotta worry 'bout is Lexie and me, and we're not gonna hurt ya, either. We know you're braid-boy's friend." It was Alex, the blonde boy who, more often than not, hung around with Heero. Quatre took a moment to note that, while the boy may have been blonde, he obviously wasn't stupid.

"I...uh..." Quatre stammered, not quite sure what to say to that. He certainly hadn't expected them to notice that he was...concerned.

"I'll walk ya, if ya want," Alex offered, managing to dredge up a soft, soothing smile, "we just gotta wait for Alexia."

"Um...well, I was waiting for Trowa, but I am worried," Quatre answered nervously, not quite ready to give up on a chance to see Duo. He'd never really been on friendly terms with the group before, but he'd never really spoken to them before, so this was a new experience for him. He wasn't quite sure how to handle it, but was willing to offer a tentative chance to the tense boy. Alex had obviously never offered before, either, judging by the waves of distrust that he could feel. Quatre knew that he was being weighed, tested even, but, to his credit, he hid his nervousness quite well, and it was only his speech that revealed his true unease.

"Lover-boy's right over there," Alex said calmly, pointing behind Quatre to someone.

"We're not lovers!" Quatre very nearly squeaked, and his face went beet red at the suggestion. Alex relaxed at the sign of shyness, and the obvious inability to lie well. Alex shot the other blonde a look, one eyebrow raising in an 'Oh-really-Why-not?' way. Quatre's face toned down to a slightly pinkish hue as he fought the urge to blush harder and tried to explain himself, not knowing why he even felt the need to. "Honestly, we're just friends, and we're worried about Duo, and, oh, hi Trowa, where were you today?"

Trowa didn't question Quatre's sudden verbal inadequacy, his nervous babble, nor his feverish face. Instead he simply answered the question, saving Quatre the misery. "I needed to look into a few things about what happened yesterday. I don't think Duo will be having any more problems like that any time soon. At least, I hope not."

Alexia popped up behind her brother, simply appearing from somewhere down the hall, and joined in the conversation. "Hope not what?"

"Hey, didn't you think that those two were lovers? Or at least boyfriends?" Alex asked, refusing to let the subject drop. Trowa looked at Quatre with an expression that the blonde easily read as 'how-did-that-come-up?' and Quatre shook his head no, 'later.' Unfortunately for them, or fortunately, depending upon how you look at it, this only served to prove Alex's point. "See?"

"Look like it to me. Hey, can we go home now? I wanna see how the inmates are doin' and I bet Fei's already there," Alexia said in a near whine.

Alex nodded his agreement. "You two coming?"

"Yes," Quatre answered immediately for the both of them, following the twins out the door. Trowa followed behind him, still somewhat caught up on the 'lovers' subject, and watched Quatre closely all the way to the apartment. He wasn't quite sure if the term would be a good thing...or not.

By the time they had reached the elevator, he had pretty much decided that it would be a good thing if Quatre did like him that much. If the small blonde loved him. Or, if not exactly good, certainly exciting and wonderful. Of course, he didn't know much about relationships, never having gotten very far in one himself, but he wasn't averse to the idea.

Alex opened the door quietly, Alexia sneaking in behind him as he held the door open with his foot, the female twin already searching out the members of her pack that had not come to school. Quatre and Trowa followed at a much slower pace, allowing Alex to move out of the way before they came inside. Trowa automatically began memorizing the look and layout of the rooms, while the small blonde watched the people. Alex was in the kitchen already, searching for something to eat in the small fridge, and Alexia kept darting from one doorway to another, making her way between two of the three bedrooms. Wufei stood in the doorway of one of the bedrooms, a stack of books placed precariously on his hip as he explained something to the people inside.

"Fei, stop standing in the doorway and let the lover-boys see their sick and oh-so-ailing friend," Alex shouted, never once looking away from the kitchen to the hallway.

"We're not-"

"You two are his friends?" Wufei interrupted, watching them critically.

"Yes. We were worried when Duo didn't show up for classes today, and wanted to make sure he was all right," Quatre explained. He seemed to run out of words, then, and there was an audible pause before he spoke up again. "Uh...the guy in the kitchen - "

"Alex!" the blonde boy in the kitchen shouted.

" - Alex, said we could see him, but if it's a bad time..." Quatre trailed off.

"Go ahead," Wufei sighed, as if he were allowing them a huge favor. He moved aside to let them pass.

"Thank you," Quatre whispered.

He was shocked at what he saw when he entered the room. He had expected something similar, of course, but expecting something and actually seeing it are two different things.

The scene wasn't all that odd, or even all that compromising. Heero was sitting on the bed with Duo spooned up in his arms, the violet-eyed boy half-asleep on his chest and clinging the other's shirt. Both were lying on top of the sheets and blankets, so it was clear that they were both fully dressed.

What was shocking were the dried tear-trails that fell down the normally cheerful boy's cheeks.

"Oh, Duo, what happened?" Quatre asked, rushing to his friend's side.

The braided lump chuckled. "If you're gonna go into 'mother-hen' mode, Q, there's a sick girl on the other side of the hall who I'm sure won't mind."

"You've got two sick people here and none of you are worried!" Quatre quietly muttered. "I hope you've at least been feeding them liquids, soup's best, and I hope you've taken their temperatures. Maybe I could have Iria fix up some of her chicken soup, and I'm sure we have some Ty-"

Duo chuckled. Trowa joined him, albeit quietly, as he took in the shocked looks on the faces of both Asian boys. "Yeah, you laugh now, but just wait till you get whatever she has ONTOP of whatever it is you have now. Not fun. Trowa, do you have your phone, mine's dead," Quatre asked, then took the phone already offered without missing a beat, and not looking to see where it came from. He dialed his home phone number quickly and began talking as if he were the only person in the room.

Never let it be said that Quatre didn't take care of his friends. He did his best, which was, on occasion, just a bit too much.

"Hey, sis, is Iria home? No? Who's there? Serena can't cook...what about Dalia? Okay, have her fix up some of Iria's special soup, enough for two people for about two days, and then fix up something for...hang on...one, two, three, four, five...better make it seven others. While she's doing that, could you get us together some clothes, Duo's should be lying around somewhere, those'll work for now, and see if Trowa left some around too, and put some of mine in a bag. Towels and things too, I'll be spending the night at a friends, and we don't want to do laundry. Put some pillows and some blankets in, too. And that shampoo Duo likes, there should be some in the closet closest to my room.

"There should be some cash by the phone in my room to, put that - all of it, Kristin- in my bag too. Trowa and I will be over to pick them up in under a half an hour, can you manage that? Okay great."

There was a pause as he hung up the phone, and then Alex - who had entered to watch and was, however ironically, the one to hand Quatre Winner the phone - asked, "Did you even pause to take a breath? I hope she has a good memory, either that or she recorded the whole thing."

"She's a secretary for Father's business, she took notes. I hope you don't mind if we stay over for a while. I don't mind the floor. You feeling okay, Duo?"

"I'm fine, mother. Go see Mei," was the muffled response.

Quatre obediently flew from the room. Trowa chuckled, moving to sit cautiously on the edge of the bed.

"Did someone slip him a sugar pill while I wasn't watching?" Alexia asked from where she stood, halfway out the door.

"No, that's just how he gets when one of his friends is sick," Trowa answered.

"Really? I could have sworn he was on a sugar high..."

"He's a bit of a mother hen sometimes, and can get overprotective."

"Sometimes?" Duo asked, his voice still muffled.

Trowa simply glared at the bed-ridden boy.

Duo sighed. "Not to be rude or anything, but would you mind if I slept for a bit? I'm kinda tired."

"Go ahead. If you need anything, Quatre and I will be here, as will the others, I assume." With those final words, Heero and Duo were left alone.

-

END OF CATCHING COLDS.

-TO MY LOVELY BETA:  
Looking back on it, I think that this chapter kinda came outta nowhere, and doesn't really end anything, so I'm considering just simply tossing it and rewriting the entire third chapter. What do you think? Too many questions and errors to fix, or should I try and salvage something from the wreck?  
-Tsunami

NOTE ADDED SINCE POSTED:  
Reviewers can answer the above question as well, since my new beta is currently MIA. Perhaps I should email her...that would be the smart thing to do, actually. Oops.


End file.
